


岛

by baixi9990



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990
Summary: “父王，你愿意看看我的脸吗？”
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red & Artoria Pendragon | Saber





	岛

**Author's Note:**

> 泳装一期南国小岛背景。

1

莫德雷德突然从梦里醒了。她猛地睁开眼睛，看见了放大的阿尔托利亚的睡脸。金色的发丝被若有似无的风吹的凌乱，宛如春日里的刚刚盛开的花瓣，不可思议的娇弱，又不可思议的温顺。

她悄悄的坐了起来，顺手替她沉沉睡去的父王拉了一下薄被。  
活着的时候她从未成功的做成这件事，阿尔托利亚在她靠近的时候就会警觉的醒来，然后用那势不可挡的巨剑把她打飞。  
反而是成为了英灵之后，生前的铁锈与血光，变成了得不得理都不饶人的日常。

莫德雷德愈发的睡不着了，她干脆爬了起来，走出了小木屋的大门。一边嘟囔着这种门一碰就碎，就应该听她的做成无坚不摧的堡垒才对。就像——

森严的城堡，肃立的城池，巍峨的群山和遮天蔽日的飞鸟。  
还有遥不可及的王座，永远触及不到的冠冕。

2

就算是南国的小岛，如水的夜色之下还是有点凉意的。轻柔的风抚摸着莫德雷德与父王有九分相似的脸庞，又默默的离去。  
莫德雷德独自一人沿着海岸线走着。

深蓝的大海倒映着一轮圆润的月亮，与天上的本体无比相似，却被无法控制的波浪皱了轮廓。即便固执的相似，也只能相见两相忘。

“莫德雷德也睡不着吗？”她的身后传来了玛丽的声音。法兰西王后的头上顶着睡的流口水的小螃蟹，“我也睡不着，我们一起走走吧？”  
“啊……恩。”  
“夜晚的莫德雷德还真是乖巧呢，嘻嘻。”  
“胡说！”

3

沉默将海岸线拉的更加漫长，这份恰到好处的安静勾起了莫德雷德心中叛逆的因子。她想说点什么打破这份寂静。  
只是身边的法兰西王后跟她犹如两个世界的人类，她只能郁闷的踢飞了一颗碍眼的小石子。

让她想起了她小的时候也用这个方法试图吸引父王的注意力。她观察了护卫家的熊孩子很久，终于决定试试踢石子这方法，希望有一颗可以踢到父王的身上，最好招来一顿劈头盖脸的责骂，不得体啊，让人讨厌什么的。

她其实是成功了。  
可是她的父王，阿尔托利亚对衣角上的石子视而不见。仿佛一片微不足道的羽毛，或者令人漠视的微风。  
国王没有偏过一丝一毫的视线，看向花丛中带着面具的孩童。她如同永远那样直视正前方，威严的走过。

“玛丽，觉得国王是什么样的角色呢？”她说。

玛丽，安托瓦内特停下了脚步。她站立的样子是如此优雅，仿佛月光下的海滩是一座繁盛的花园。她用有点怀念的眼光看着莫德雷德，好像在看另外一个人。

“我的君主离我而去的时间，已经比我们在一起的时间要长出很久了。”她说，“我从未在英灵座上看见他，也许我们注定永不相见。”

莫德雷德听不懂所有的答非所问，她更习惯直来直去的问答和挑衅，犹如她英灵座上活泼了好几个数量级的父王一样，贬低她是最差的骑士。

所以她用疑惑的目光看着玛丽的时候，后者温柔的笑了。  
“国王，君主，不管人类给他们什么样的称号，那份荣耀，就是民众的爱与希望吧。”  
“就算是王后，也是‘王’的一部分，浪漫一点的说，就像是王冠上的宝石，光辉璀璨。而王呢，更像是沉重的冠冕，不仅是荣耀，还有为国家奉献一生的——”

“——孤独与高贵吧。”

4

莫德雷德有时候觉得她的父王不像是人类，又觉得父王是最正统的人类。  
比如说，她的父王永远不缺乏追随者。仿佛她只要站在那里，就像是一轮太阳，永远发光。  
可是她为何不害怕阳光灼伤了追随者的眼睛呢？她为何看起来毫不畏惧，毫不留恋，每一剑都顺着既定的轨迹，永远也不会偏离呢？  
她的王座身边空无一人，为何永远不向孤独低头呢？

明明——我存在的意义——就是让你不孤独的。

5

“脱离了冠冕的宝石依旧华贵，但是没有国家的冠冕却只能是博物馆里毫无意义的象征了。”  
玛丽打了个呵欠。  
“和小莫说了这么多，我有点累了呢，先回去睡啦。”

也没等她回答，玛丽就迈着款款的，又困的有点左右摇晃的步子回到了小木屋。她轻手轻脚的推开门，躺了下来， 仿佛看见阿尔托利亚攥着手中的薄被发呆。

“夜晚的海滩真是与白日不同的凉爽呢。”  
安静的夜里，玛丽王后似乎说了一句梦话。

6

“父王，这是我——”  
莫德雷德取下了面具，相似的金发和脸庞，相似的体格与武器。只有那不同的眸色显示着，她们终究是不同的人类。

她终于从阿尔托利亚的眼中第一次看到了强烈的，身为人类的情绪。  
那是毫不掩饰的厌恶。

——仿佛那被海浪弄皱的月亮的倒影。

后来，莫德雷德背叛了王，却也被王杀死了。  
听说她死后不久，王国也崩坏了，石中剑沉入了湖里不见天日，英格兰场的烈日陨落，世界却依旧在照常光明。  
莫德雷德是射日的后羿，不败传说的毁灭者，是一道不列颠无法自愈的伤痕。

父王啊——你可曾恨我？

7

按理说英灵座没有什么先后顺序，时间线也与现世不同。只是按照历史的轨迹，莫德雷德先升入——虽然她也不知道自己是英雄还是反英雄，还是叛逆的代表。她刚醒来就被不列颠王宫的魔术师再次召唤，并不是特别正统的魔术，所以她只能以影从者这种不太完全的形态现世。

她看见了华丽大床上的父王。仿佛已然是弥留之际了。莫德雷德突然庆幸自己是影从者的姿态，阿尔托利亚应该认不出来。不然不用弥留，分分钟就能被她的脸气到吐血而亡吧。

阿尔托利亚的气息越来越微弱，莫德雷德的眼睛突然有点酸涩。  
她装作身不由己的被魔术师操控着离开了寝宫，所以没有看见，阿尔托利亚向她的方向望了一眼。

魔术师让她取下王座上的冠冕，那是失去了保护的王权。  
阿尔托利亚重伤在床无法起身，只有孤独的冠冕被放在了王座上，以示威严。  
莫德雷德第一次如此靠近她父王的宝座，这曾是她一生求而不得的高位，她不惜让不列颠崩坏也要实现的梦想。  
她一步一步的走上台阶，她的父王仿佛站在高处，正在等待为她加冕。温柔而充满期待，如同世间所有普通平凡的父子。

她终于走到了高台上，戳破了虚假的幻觉。  
王座上空无一人，只有冰冷的宝石王冠和黯淡的权杖，从来无法温暖彼此，从来也无法陪伴彼此。

魔术师令人厌恶的催促声在背后响起，他不惜使用状态扭曲的令咒迫使莫德雷德加快行动。然而叛逆的影从者无视了规则和令咒，她本身就是叛逆的化身不是吗？

她的身后，不远的宫殿里传来令人心碎的恸哭。她心中无波无澜，只是恍然觉得有什么东西就此不同了。

时间仿佛突然开始转动，一拥而上的王宫卫兵撕碎不怀好意的御主。他们看见失去魔力来源的影从者站在距离王座一步之遥的地方伫立良久，仿佛是王座最坚定的守卫者。

然后，缓缓消散。

8

“孽子，何故半夜不睡，在这无趣的沙滩上游荡。”

莫德雷德看见，阿尔托利亚披着薄被，手拿着睥睨众生的水枪打跑了几只不太乖的螃蟹。  
她着看父王纤细的身影和一如既往挑剔的目光， 湖绿色的眼眸里突兀的涌上泪水，躲在滑板后面不受控制的嚎啕大哭了起来。


End file.
